The invention relates to exercise stations for an exercise device or gym, and more particularly to a docking system enabling easy change of a user support such as a bench or other exercise station such as a leg press, arm curl, and so on.
It is desired to provide a quick, simple, easy system for securely attaching and removing a bench or other exercise station to an exercise device or gym. In one desirable aspect, the present invention enables one handed operation with minimal lifting, and no use of tools. In one embodiment, a bench with wheels is rolled into a docking station and locked in place in order to perform pressing movements. The bench can be easily unlocked and rolled out of its station in order to perform leg or other exercises where it is necessary to have the bench out of the way. The dock and lock system can also be used to easily secure other user supports such as leg press, arm curl, and so on, expanding the functionality and versatility of an exercise station and gym.